


Night Clubbing

by Papperchains



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90's Music, 90's Rave scene, Clubbing, First Meetings, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Violence, One Shot, Slice of Life, Strangers, night club, night life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papperchains/pseuds/Papperchains
Summary: Walking into Club Moon, was like walking into a different world. Anyone could be anyone here. Forget the every day ‘you’ and invent someone better, someone cooler, someone hotter — just for the night. Just until the sun had risen and the heat of the club had diminished. Until real life came knocking.It was addictive — running away from reality.





	Night Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so apparently this is what happens when I listen to a tone of 90's rave music. 
> 
> Just a little one shot based around the club scene, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Night Clubbing - by Iggy pop
> 
> Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors~~

It was 9pm. The night was young, but the club was already alive and raring to go by the time Johnny and his friends arrived. Evening going into full swing. 

Standing outside, the loud, booming bass could be felt reverberating through the floor and up into their legs, travelling through the entirety of their bodies, before settling heavily in their chests. 

The anticipation made Johnny buzz. Tapping his foot in time to the music, and bopping his head along, as he waited. 

There were people all around: hot body’s spilling out onto the street, smokers having a break, couples making out against the wall and groups of friends waiting, just like they were, to get in. 

There was a chill in the air as they stood in line. White mist spilling out of their lips, forming clouds of vapour that rose up into the air, before being taken by the wind. 

Not that anyone minded, dressed in next to nothing — a crop top here, sheer fabric there. Skimpy dresses and tight trousers. The cold would be missed in a few minutes, taken by the overbearing heat, that would soon consume them for the rest of the night. 

The queue moved forward — a chain reaction to people being fed into the club opening. Then, finally, Johnny and his group were at the front — Just a pair of security guards between them and the dance floor. 

Their wait, was almost up. 

Soon enough, another group of people left, bodies still moving in time with the music, voices too loud for the outside world. Eyes blown wide. 

The security guards nodded in their direction, ushering them inside. 

As expected, the club was overwhelming. Smoke machine smoke hung low in the air, the strong scent of sweat suffocating and almost overpowering them, upon entrance. 

Lasers and strobes shone above their heads, casting the dancers in hypnotic tones of blue and pink — turning them into a work of abstract art. 

And oh, that ever-present heat. Pouring of the many, many people, who had crammed themselves into every space that the club had to offer. Uncaring of personal boundaries, uncaring of the sweat running down their backs or the drinks sloshing over their arms. 

At the head of the room was the DJ. Playing out tracks and remixes — getting the crowd going, and the people moving. 

This is what Johnny lived for: the Friday nights, the weekends. Terrible hangovers forgotten till the morning, as they let loose. For him and his friends, it was all about the NOW, the present. 

Walking into Club Moon, was like walking into a different world. Anyone could be anyone here. Forget the every day ‘you’ and invent someone better, someone cooler, someone hotter — just for the night. Just until the sun had risen and the heat of the club had diminished. Until real life came knocking.

It was addictive — running away from reality.

People from all walks of life would come there. A few hours. Just to _be_, just to live a little, and forget it all by Monday.

The mix of people never failed to make things interesting. A different story every night, forever changing and developing. This, was one of the facts that made Johnny love it even more. 

Working his way through the crowd, Johnny pushed his way to the front of the bar, waving to the staff and smiling when they recognised him. After all, he was somewhat of a regular to this place. 

Without having to say a word, the bartender got to work, pouring something brightly coloured into a cup, and mixing it with something strong. 

Johnny sent them a thumbs up as he grabbed the drink, taking a large swig and wincing slightly at the sour taste. It burned as he swallowed. Neon liquid spreading fire through his already burning body. 

Downing the rest of the drink, Johnny turned to his friends. Jungwoo was to his side, also chugging down his bright pink drink, light shimmering off the glitter on his lids and gloss on his lips. He had an arm slung around Yukhei— his boyfriend watching him with a warm gaze, and a giddy smile. They lived for this just as much as he did. 

Behind him, Yuta was already lost to the crowd. Weaving his way through bodies and moving to the music that bellowed around them. 

Then there was Taeil. Young to be a club owner, but undeniably experienced in the art. He and Johnny had met in college and, since this place had opened, he’d always made sure there was room for Johnny and his crew to get in on the action. 

Seeing him make his way over, Johnny waved, greeting him with a one-armed hug and speaking close to his ear. “Good crowd tonight!” He practically yelled, hoping his voice was loud enough to be heard over the clubs soundtrack. 

“Ah, but it would be better if you were DJing,” Taeil called back, elbowing him, not so gently, in the side. 

Johnny let out a laugh, shaking his head in disagreement, “You flatter me, but sorry man I’m only here to dance tonight. Maybe next week, yeah?” 

“I’ll hold you to that!” 

With one last pat on the back Taeil moved on, greeting Jungwoo and Yukhei before heading over to the other side of the room, manoeuvring himself with expert control. 

Watching him go, Johnny laughed once more. Tonight was his night off, there was _no way_ you’d see him behind the decks. No matter how much Taeil wanted to praise him. 

No, Johnny was here to have fun, let loose for the night. And that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Beside him, Yukhei and Jungwoo exchanged hushed whispers, bodies pressed close and lips grazing ears. Eventually, Jungwoo took his boyfriend's hand and lead him off through the crowd — probably in search of somewhere secluded to make-out. 

Taking this as his queue to leave, Johnny grabbed another drink before making his way into the crowd himself. 

He twisted and turned, squeezing into tight spaces and slowly but surely making his way into the heart of the room. 

Bodies seemed to meld together, the closer he got to the middle, people getting lost in their movement, in the music, in the heat. 

Being tall had its advantages in a place like this, and Johnny was pretty much able to see over the majority of the dancers. Easily getting himself into a prime position. 

The centre of the dance floor was a furnace, and, after only five to ten minutes of moving, Johnny could already feel sweat forming around his hairline. 

The crowd moved in an almost synchronised disarray: limbs flailing, bodies grinding. Johnny let himself become lost in the moment. Senses overwhelmed in the best kind of way — his own body working and reacting all by itself. Mind switched off. 

Lights danced across his skin. Painting him orange one-second, then blue, indigo, red. Occasional strobes turning the fluid dancing into sharp, jagged jerks, and twitchy movements. The dancers cheering especially loudly when a crowd favourite began to play. 

At one point, he bumped into Yuta. His friend's hair was matted with sweat, makeup smudged and huge grin planted onto his face. Yuta pulled at Johnny’s hands electing a loud laugh from him as he allowed his friend to drag him further into the throng of bodies. 

The two of them danced for a while, limbs syncing with the music and each other. However, it wasn’t meant to last. The friends losing each other when a new surge of people entered the club. 

And, that’s when he saw him. 

Spinning away from Yuta and his Cheshire Cat grin, his eyes fell on a petite man. 

The stranger was dancing with someone else. Body moving fluidly against them, eyes closed and head thrown back. 

Seeming to feel Johnny’s gaze settle on him, his glitter clad lids snapped open. Smoky gaze landing on him and smirk flicking onto his face. 

Johnny stood, slightly dumbfounded. 

He hadn’t even realised he’d stopped moving until someone bumped into him from the behind. Distracting him, and making him turn away from the other man, just for a second. 

When he’d looked back, the stranger had gone. Replaced with someone else. 

“Damn!” Johnny cursed out loud. Voice unheard by the rest of the dancers — swept away by the music before the words had even left his mouth. 

Using his hight once again, he scanned the heads of the moving bodies — searching, watching, hoping the other man would become visible once again. 

He did this without any luck. The crowded room and lights making it almost impossible to distinguish between the different people 

Giving up, Johnny shook his head and threw himself back into the dance once more. Closing his eyes and allowing his body to let go. 

Time seemed to work differently in Club Moon. Hours passing like seconds and seconds passing like weeks. It was disorientating and confusing. The linear flow of time disrupted for the duration of the night. Making some days feel like a matter of minutes and others never-ending. 

This night, was definitely one of the latter. 

One tune seemed to go into the next with no hitch, no stopping. A constant, continuous flow of track after track, twisting his brain and messing with his hearing. 

An hour passed, or was it just minutes? 

Johnny was moving to a tune, lights making him dizzy, clothing sticking to his skin from the heat, when the image of the dancing man from before flashed across his mind. 

He was beautiful. Bathed in purple, hair a sliver shimmer, reflecting the colours as he moved, body small and nimble, twisting and turning with the crowd. 

It took Johnny a couple of seconds to realise that it wasn’t just his imagination, but in fact, the real person, dancing mere feet away. 

He blinked, rubbing his eyes just to be sure. 

When the man didn’t disappear in a cloud of smoke and neon lights, Johnny came to the conclusion that he wasn’t just hallucinating. He quickly made the decision to do something about it this time, dancing his way easily into the other man's space. 

The stranger didn’t startle at all, when Johnny presses himself close. Giving the impression that he’d been expecting this — waiting for this. That thought alone sent a thrill down Johnny’s spine

Turning to face him, the man began to sway his hips in time to the music, moving further into Johnny’s space. Hand landing on his shoulder before trailing down his chest. “About time,” he drawled, standing on his tiptoes to reach the shell of Johnny’s ear. “I’ve been waiting,” 

“You have?” Johnny’s hands automatically fell to the other’s hips, pulling him closer. 

“Ooh baby boy, you wouldn’t even know...” 

A flash of memories flitted across Johnny’s mind, vague and hazy like old film. The man in front of him twirling and dancing from last week, the week prior to that. “I’ve seen you before…” he stated dumbly, shivering slightly when the shorter leant against him once more. 

“I’d hope so...” 

“Do we know each other?” 

“Not exactly... although I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for you to be the DJ tonight.” 

_Oh_

“You like my work?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself...” the other man laughed, a sound Johnny would soon find just as addictive as the booming bass surrounding them. “I just like watching you work, that’s all. Not that I have anything to complain about right now — I’ve always wondered what it would be like to dance with you.” 

The man in front of him flutters his eyelashes, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as the two of them continued to move together. 

Johnny’s mouth went dry. “I’m Johnny, by the way.” 

“I know.” Of course he knew. Johnny was known for his DJing in this Club, anyone who was paying attention would know who he was. “I’m Ten.” 

“Ten?” 

“It’s my name!” Ten laughed. Johnny chuckled back, trying to disguise his embarrassment. 

He was normally a lot smoother than this. But, Ten seemed to have some kind of effect on him. Twisting his tongue and scrambling his words. 

He decided to give up on speaking, for now, more interested in moving against the other man, pushing their bodies closer together. 

“Let’s dance, Johnny.” Ten stated, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him even further, back into the mass of twisting bodies. Leading him to the centre once more, before looping his arms around his neck. 

Johnny didn’t resist, allowing himself to be directed — happy to follow wherever Ten wanted to go. 

A silence fell between them, both men slipping back into the music losing themselves once again. 

It was easy to fall into step next to Ten. Easy when Ten’s hands began to wander, easy when the two of them became impossibly closer. 

If Johnny thought Ten was beautiful before, then he was almost ethereal now. 

Up close, Johnny could see the sweat collecting around Ten’s temples, a trickle making its way down his neck. His face was dusted in light pink, lips painted in a similar shade and parted slightly. 

The lights around them were harsher now, more intense. Bright greens clashing with hot pinks. 

On Ten, however, they seemed to work, dancing across his face and mingling together — painting him in technicolour hues. 

By this point, Johnny couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Completely entrapped by the man in front of him. Hands holding securely to his hips, eye gazing over his features, his relaxed expression, his fluttering lashes and soft lips. 

Breathtaking. 

In front of him, Ten knew exactly what he was doing. Moving his hips just so, tilting his head just right. Pushing closer and closer, until they were practically chest to chest. 

His hands, that had started off looped lazily around Johnny’s neck, had quickly moved to his hair, threading themselves in and holding securely. Johnny loved the sensation. Relishing in the slight pull, and letting his mouth fall open, a quiet, completely inaudible moan spilling out. 

Ten didn't miss this. No, in fact, he saw everything, a bigger smirk twisting his lips as he pulled a little harder, loving the way such a simple action could affect Johnny’s so much. 

“You like that?” Ten spoke into his ear, hot breath tickling against his face — mirth thick in his voice. 

“Fuck you...” Johnny panted back, pulling Ten closer by the belt loops, before allowing his hands to roam down over his ass. 

“Hmm, maybe later... don’t get too ahead of yourself, big boy.” 

Johnny threw his head back in a laugh at that, shaking his hair out of his eyes, as they continued to move together. 

In front of him, Ten quirked his lips, once again threading his fingers back into Johnny’s hair and pulling. 

At this action, Johnny’s laughter soon turned into a low groan, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and jaw falling slack. 

_Damn_, Ten knew exactly what he was doing. 

The hands that had travelled down the curve of Ten’s ass, gave a squeeze. And, it was Johnny’s turn to smirk then, as Ten let out a sharp gasp, eye fluttering shut for a second. “You like that?” he murmured against Ten’s ear, using the same words that the other had uttered moments before. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Ten to moan loudly into his ear, practically grinding against him, mumbling a breathless “Fuck you,” as he nodded his head almost desperately. 

He was looking at Johnny with intense hunger. Lips parted, eyes blown, a sheen of sweat covering his face. 

Their eyes met for just a second, and without hesitation, Ten leant in. Capturing Johnny’s lips in a fierce kiss — pushing against each other with a bruising force. Colliding with such need that Johnny had to steady them both to stop them from knocking into other people. 

Ten didn’t seem to care, leaning fully into Johnny’s space and raising himself up on his toes to get a better angle. 

Hoisting him closer, Johnny used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. The room was hot, crowed surging together as one. Johnny ran his tongue over Ten’s lips, asking the other to open up, grant him access. And sighing happily when he complied. 

Ten didn't waste any time after that, pulling him down from more, one hand still tangled in his hair, while the other gripped tightly onto his shirt. 

His lips tasted of the same drink Johnny had drank: sharp, sweets, completely intoxicating. 

The slide of their tongues had Johnny groaning into the kiss, losing himself, in the heat of the moment. 

Around them, bodies still danced, the bass still boomed. But right at that moment in time, Johnny couldn't care less — wrapped up in the world of Ten, and unwilling to leave. 

They broke apart for air — something that was thoroughly lacking throughout the whole club — breath mingling in their close proximity. 

Ten’s gaze flicked over Johnny’s face. Probably taking in his hooded eyes and spaced out expression and definitely admiring his handy work. “Come with me,” he mouthed into the noise of the club, running a hand through his hair before linking it with Johnny’s and tugging. 

Agreeing early, Johnny followed. By this point, he was going to go wherever the other man took him, no longer interested in what the dance floor had to offer. 

Ten led them easily through the crowd, stopping when they broke through the outskirts and leaning coyly again the wall. The music was still loud, lights still blinding, but the moment Ten’s eyes locked onto Johnny’s and he was beckoned over with a twitch of his slender finger, all distractions seemed to disappear. 

The music fell away, lights seeming to fade and noise becoming nothing more than a background murmur. 

Johnny didn't hesitate after that, striding forward and easily pushing Ten against the wall. He felt, rather than heard, the moan that escaped Ten’s lips, the other’s body automatically arching against his.

Ten’s hands instinctively went back to his hair, pulling him forward, at the same time as Johnny slipped a leg between his. 

For a moment, time seemed to stop, and it was only them left. Only them in the whole club, the whole city, the whole world. They looked at each other, gaze intense, eyes locked. 

Once again, Johnny was hit with how beautiful Ten was — hair tassels and lips well kissed, looking up at him with such want, such need. And, who was Johnny to deny him of anything?

“Kiss me,” Ten begged, eyes flicking down to Johnny’s lips, “Kiss me, Johnny.” 

And so, Johnny did just that. Leaning down once more and reattaching their lips. The same fire from moments ago returned, helped along by the slide of their tongues and the hungry bite that moved them together. 

The music from all around them quickly returned, flooding Johnny’s senses. It was all too much, body overwhelmed and unable to keep up. His head spun, room tilting on its axis. 

In the end, it was Ten, and his ever-steady presence that kept him upright — pressed secularly again his chest, begging for more, more, more. 

Just as he was about to pull away, ask Ten if he wanted to get out of there — or, all else failing, ask if he could blow him in the bathroom, Johnny, was knocked harshly back to reality. 

Knocked, meaning punched in the jaw. And reality, being the Club floor. 

“What the fuck?” He cried out, attempting to pick himself up, but struggling to find something to hold onto. 

Thankfully, Ten was there in a heartbeat, crouching down and helping him to his feet. He seemed to be talking angrily with two other men, who were, at this moment, standing in front of him. One of which, had just punched Johnny. 

“Fuck, I am so sorry, what the fucking shit.” Ten rambled, checking him over for injuries. “Are you okay?” He asked full attention turned on Johnny. He ran a hand over the side of his face, inspecting it for any bruises that might have already started to form. 

“Jesus, Hendery! Why the fuck did you try and punch him. Fucking hell, I’m glad you’re weak as fuck, you could have broken his jaw.” Ten hissed, turning briefly away from Johnny to address the shorter of the two men. 

“Oh fuck, shit, I'm sorry.” The guy seems generally concerned, eyes wide with shock and shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “Shit Ten, it's just I thought this guy was harassing you. I’m so sorry, I didn't even think that you might have been trying to hook up with him.” There was a pause, “I'm sorry, man.” He finished, speaking now in Johnny’s direction. 

Once he had checked his jaw himself, and deciding that there wasn't any serious damage done, Johnny waved him off. After all, this guys was just trying to protect his friend, Johnny would probably have done the same if he was in that position (well, minus the punch first tactics because Johnny didn't like violence, but still he understood). 

The punch hadn't even been that strong, Johnny only overbalancing because of being unsteady as it was. “Don’t sweat it,” He eventually settled with, managing a small smile, that defiantly looked more like a grimace, and sticking his hands into his pockets. 

It was at this point that the other man, who had been holding Hendery back cleared his throat: “We just thought we'd let you know that we're heading out… Don't know if you want to go with us.” 

Ten seemed to think about this for a second, glancing between his fiends and Johnny, before reluctantly nodding, “Yeah, thanks Sicheng, I’ll meet you out there, just give me a second.” He yelled over the music, standing up and once again grabbing Johnny by the hand. 

The two men nodded at that, before leaving. 

Ten, led Johnny over to the bar, leaning him against the side before asking for an ice pack. Thankfully, the bartender didn't question anything, handing over the ice and turning to the next customer. “I'm so sorry about them, but I should probably go.” Ten explained while he held the bag against Johnny’s face, being especially careful around a bruise that was beginning to appear — blue and purple to match the lights around them. 

Everything was moving too fast, Ten giving him one last smile before beginning to turn away. “Wait?” Johnny called after him - even though he didn't have any plan of action. He just knew he needed to say something, anything. 

“Bye Johnny, look after yourself.” With that, Ten was walking away, disappearing through the crowd and towards the exit of the club. 

It took Johnny another couple of seconds to register what had happened. Jumping out of his seat as soon as he did, and forgetting about the ice pack as he raced towards the exit. 

Outside the Club was busy at this time of night, more people milling around and taking a break from the invasive heat, than queuing to get in. which, unfortunately, just made it all the harder to find Ten. 

Searching out, over the sea of faces, Johnny managed to catch sight of him. 

Ten and his friends were just heading around a corner, leaving the club area and walking toward the main street — he had to catch him now, or before he'd know it, Ten would be lost to the city. 

“Ten!” He called, racing out of the club and towards where he'd just seen them leave. 

He rounded the corner, now in reaching distance, stretching his arm out and gently grabbing hold of Ten’s arm — halting him in his movement. 

The three men startled. Turning around and looking with a mixture of confusion and interest towards where Johnny was panting. “Ten…” He repeated, in a lower voice, no longer needing to shout to be heard, and feeling slightly self-conscious about all the attention, that was currently on him. 

Three pairs of eyes looked back. 

“Oh shit, is that the guy I punched? He’s a lot bigger in real life…” Hendery mumbled, gripping tightly to Ten's arm

Pushing down his discomfort, Johnny tried to ignore the other two onlookers, and instead placed all his attention on Ten, who at that moment in time was looking at him with an almost shy smile dancing across his lips. 

What happened to the flirty, sexy Ten from moments before? 

Johnny didn't mind, of course. In fact, he found he was just as captivated by the man in front of him now, as he was with the Ten of Club Moon. 

“Can I see you again?” He eventually asked, eyes searching, scanning Ten’s face for an answer. 

“Ten, he literally got punched by Hendery, and he’s still interested… say something!” The other friend, Sicheng, urged. Elbowing Ten on the shoulder and whispering in not so hushed tones. 

Shushing him, Ten pushed his elbow away, turning back to Johnny with a flicker of something playful in his eyes: “How about... same time, same place next week?” He queried, cocking an eyebrow and raising his chin to look Johnny in the eye. 

“I'm working next week… I mean, as a DJ, I'm DJing here next week.” Johnny rambled, remembering how Ten had said he liked watching his sets. 

“You are?” Johnny nodded. “Well, in that case, I’ll see you once your sets over, okay?” 

“Okay,” 

“Great, it’s a date… See you next time baby boy.” With that closing statement, Ten moved forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for a quick kiss. Short and sweet, with the promise of more to come. 

Johnny didn't have time to react before Ten was pulling away once more and walking into the night with his friends. 

As he watched him disappear, excitement for the next week, settled in his chest. 

Severn days… That was a long time to wait. But Johnny could do it. After all, it was a date. 

It was at that point that he looked up at the sky, the dark midnight blues making way for early morning light — sun, not quite, peeking over the horizon. 

Time really did work differently, in Club Moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated~~


End file.
